


Day 15: Sweet and Passionate

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [15]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Bottom Paul, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Love, McLennon, Smut, Sweet and Passionate, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John and Paul have been together for years and John can hardly believe his luck to be with someone like Paul, someone who hasn't left him or died on him. To show Paul just how much he means to him, John makes love to him for the first time.





	Day 15: Sweet and Passionate

John could still only hardly believe it. It had been years since Paul and him had started this thing, on which neither wanted to put a label, and Paul was still here with him in his arms. Paul still liked him. Even after all this time. And he still wanted him. Needed him. Cared for him. And loved him… He loved him. Truly loved him. And he hadn’t left him. He hadn’t died like everyone else. It seemed almost too good to be true.

He had taken Paul up to their shared hotel room after dinner with Brian and the others. The moment when Paul had pressed him against the door and attacked his lips so hungrily and full of lust, but still with some much love and tenderness, was still clearly visible in his mind. And now they were laying on the queen-sized bed in the fancy hotel and John kissed Paul tenderly and calmly. Paul was laying on top of him, caressing him and rubbing his thigh against his hardening crotch. The feeling was extremely good and almost as wonderful as the man who was doing that to him.

"I love you, Paul," John murmured as their kiss broke. Paul looked down at him, his eyes soft and gently, and he smiled at him. It was a sweet smile. A beautiful smile and John leaned forward to taste it with his lips. Paul’s eyes fell close at the contact and moaned into John’s mouth as John sucked Paul’s tongue inside his own mouth. Paul caressed John’s face with his fingertips and rolled his hips against John’s.

"I love you, too…" Paul answered his as he broke the kiss. John smiled at that and rolled them both over so he was laying on top of Paul. Paul giggled as he did that, but soon the sound changed into a moan as John buried his face in the crook of Paul’s neck. Paul wrapped his arms around John’s back, holding him closer against him.

John took his time as he kissed and licked at Paul’s neck, while undoing the buttons of the man’s dress shirt, button by button until the man’s shirt fell open and Paul’s chest lay bare underneath his body. He let his hands run over the man’s smooth skin and played with the little dark hairs as Paul tried to undo John’s shirt and pants. John smiled against Paul’s neck and moved up to kiss Paul’s lips again. He loved kissing Paul. The man tasted so good and the way those gorgeous lips felt against his own was so amazing John couldn’t get enough of it. He licked Paul’s mouth open and slowly let his tongue slide in, enjoying the warmth of Paul’s mouth and exploring it, marking it as his and lightly playing with the tongue that lay within. Paul moaned and wrapped his arms and legs around John’s body, pulling him closer against him and letting John feel his erection against his hip.

"Hmm… John… I love you so much… kiss me. Touch me. I need you, luv," Paul spoke softly, almost as a whisper and he rolled his hips up against John’s, drawing a low moan from the back of his throat. He kissed Paul’s lips again once before moving his head down and sucking one of Paul’s nipples into his mouth. The younger man arched up into the feeling and gasped hotly. John smiled and tugged at the nipple before moving his hands down to cup Paul’s erection through his jeans.

"Off…" Paul breathed heavily with a roll of his hips, making clear what he meant. John nodded and tugged at the nipple once more before moving to the other. Paul growled and threw his head back at that.

John continued to work on Paul with his mouth as he undid Paul’s jeans and slowly slid them down, over Paul’s legs and lifting them to take them off completely. Paul complied to everything immediately and let John whatever he wanted to him, for which John was more than grateful. He wanted to give Paul the best he could. He took off the rest of his own clothing and put his hand on Paul’s knees and carefully pushed them apart.

"Spread your legs for me, luv," John told Paul tenderly as he rubbed his hands of Paul’s soft skin soothingly. Paul sighed and did as John asked.

"Please…" Paul asked him and cupped John’s cheek in his hand and leaning up to kiss him. John’s eyes fell close at the sudden kiss, but let Paul kiss him, enjoying how good it felt. When Paul broke the kiss again, he couldn’t help but whimper at the loss and Paul chuckled at that, before wrapping his legs around John’s waist.

"I want you…" he whispered and licked his lips seductively, half joking. John laughed at that and kissed the younger man’s forehead affectionately before reaching into the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. He could see Paul smile as he took out a bottle of lube.

John moved down a bit and sat up on the back of his legs and waited as Paul placed a pillow under his bum, so it was up higher. Paul wanted to lay back down, but just before he could, John grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him against him again for yet another kiss. Paul moaned in surprise.

"I just love kissing you," John explained with a shrug as he broke away again. Paul laughed and blushed slightly, ruffling John’s hair before he laid back down. John smiled down at his lover and caressed the man’s inner thighs as he opened the bottle of lube with his other hand. He carefully put some on his fingers and spread some around Paul’s hole, between his arse cheeks. Paul hissed at the coldness off it.

"Sorry…" John muttered and kissed the man’s knee. Then he leaned back of Paul and put one hand next to the man’s head for balance as the other moved between Paul’s cheeks and carefully probed at Paul’s opening. The man’s eyes fell shut and he groaned at the feeling of John’s fingers, but he didn’t tense up, like John had expected him to do. John’s fingers slit in unbelievably quick and he groaned.

"You’re unbelievable, Macca," he told Paul before leaning down and kissing the younger man again as his finger slit in completely with ease. It wasn’t long before he added another.

Paul let him prepare him for a while but soon stopped the older man.

"I’m ready, luv. Trust me," he said, already being out of breath and thrusted his hips up for emphasis. John groaned and retreated his fingers immediately, already being too far done and they hadn’t even started yet. He quickly coated his already leaking erection and positioned himself carefully. He looked at Paul’s face for any signs that he wasn’t comfortable before he pushed in slowly. Paul’s face twitched and the younger man groaned at the feeling of being stretched, but he didn’t seem too uncomfortable, so John carefully continued. He kept staring at Paul’s face for any signs that he was hurting him, but luckily non came. Paul just opened his eyes when John was fully inside of him and tangled his fingers into John’s soft locks before pulling him close for another sensual kiss as he tightened his grip of John’s waist with his thighs and pulled him in even deeper, making them both moan out loud.

"I’m gonna make love to you, Paul. Like no one has before," John told him breathlessly as their lips parted and they looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Paul groaned and nodded fiercely at that, making John chuckle.

"I love you, Paulie…" he said again before slowly starting to move his hips in a slow, but steady rhythm. Paul moved his hips with John’s, knowing it would make the slide easier and even better and it was true. He groaned at the feeling of John’s cock sliding in and out of him so deliciously. John let his head fall down slack and let it rest against Paul’s shoulder as he continued his movements in the same, torturous speed. Paul groaned and impatiently thrusted his hips a little rougher and quickly. John just grabbed him and held him in place as he fucked, no! Made love, to him. Paul felt himself weaken at the thought of John doing just that and his cock twitched as it begged for attention.

"Feels good, luv?" John asked him and Paul nodded as he arched his back.

"So good… I love you, John…" he told him.

"I know, Paul. Me too. Me too. You feel so good around me. It’s like you’re milking me, you know. It’s so devilishly good," John replied.

"Well… fuck me, then, Paul told him, almost desperately. When he heard John whisper “no”, Paul’s eyes shot open and he looked straight into John’s dark brown, almond shaped eyes.

"I told you… I’m going to make love to you. All nice and slow. Like you should be treated. You’re so beautiful, like this," John told him as he caressed Paul’s face and let his fingers trace the lines on Paul’s face, down his neck and finally he rubbed a nipple, making Paul gasp out in pleasure and squirm under him. He forced himself to enjoy himself as John thrusted in and out of him and that slow rhythm that he refused to change. Paul couldn’t deny that it felt good. He reached up and kissed John again, letting the kiss linger for the longest time possible to keep his mind of the torturous, but unbelievably good feeling of his orgasm slowly building up as John made love to him.     

Paul knew somewhere that that thought should sound humorous to him somewhere, John making love to him, but it didn’t. It opened a large door to his heart instead. He grabbed John’s shoulders and pulled him down against him, now being able to feel his racing heartbeat. He sighed and kissed John’s neck as he let his movements get quicker, more lustful, but not dirtier. His lips parted and he groaned as John began to hit his prostate with every single thrust and making him feel like he was about to explode. Paul gasped and moved his hand down to touch himself and John made love to him.  And John let him. He didn’t take over, he didn’t tell him to stop, he just smiled down at him and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Come for me, luv. I know you’re closer. Just let wash over you. I’m close, too. So closer. Please, my love. Come now," he whispered and Paul groaned before digging his nails into John’s flesh.

He hadn’t even realised how good he was feeling and that he was about to come until now. He bit down his lip and nodded as John sank his teeth down Paul’s flesh and sucked, leaving a red mark there. Paul let himself right then and there, spilling his seed between their bodies, getting them both dirty and sticky. John forced his lips back against Paul’s mouth and swallowed all of the man’s curses and cries and let himself come too, filling Paul up and giving himself to him. He heard Paul hum against his lips and he tried to pull away, but John didn’t let him, needing to feel him as close as physically possible right now as he emptied himself. Paul groaned and wiggled under him, making John’s orgasm seem even more intense. When John was finished he was so spend and tired he rolled off of Paul and caught his breath with his eyes closed. He only opened them again when he felt Paul’s lips against his for the umpteenth time that evening.

"I love you, Paul. So much," he whispered and he could feel Paul smile against him. 


End file.
